Half baked curry
by popgunpanic
Summary: A rather poor attempt at fanfiction. Still if your interested this includes makotoxprotagonist for persona 5. Minor spoilers. Enjoy.


Exhausted, Akira slowly climbed the stairs to his attic bedroom, Morgana in tow. He returned with boss hours before, and there was much general rejoicing at his return, as his friends regaled him with the tale of just how they were able to clear his name. The rest of the night had been spent in good fun, but he was exhausted. It had after all been a long day, and he was a little excited to sleep in his own bed for the first time in months. As he cleared the top step, he looked up and was surprised to see makoto sitting on his bed waiting for him.

She stood up, rubbing her for arm. "You know… I should be furious at you for lying to me…" As she advanced towards Akira, he had no response. She was right afterall, but he didn't want to ruin their last day together. She smiled, as she embraced him tightly. Their lips met and they kissed deeply. "I can't stay mad at you though." She whispered as she stared deeply into those soft, kind eyes she had missed so much.

A small chuckle came from the table, "wow, Joker, you sure seem popular tonight." Makoto glared at the unwelcomed audience. Breaking the embrace she removed her coat and threw it deftly at the cat who fell down the stairs with a somewhat satisfying yelp. "Jeez that's the kind of welcome I get? Fine, I'll just go see the chief."Morgana yelled as he sulked out of the restaurant.

Akira smiled awkwardly, "I didn't want to ruin your christmas." Of course Makoto would have been the first to know afterwards, since it was afterall her sister who suggested she turn herself in.

"You think I couldn't tell you were lying to me?" She laughed humorlessly, loosening the embrace and holding him at arm's length. "Still," She smiled running her hands down his sides, "There's something exciting about dating a bad boy…"

"I was falsely charged…" Akira deadpanned, "You know this…"

"Oh? What do you call stealing people's hearts? That's not something a model student would engage in." Realizing her hypocrisy she added, "Without a good reason of course." Akira smiled knowingly. Hastening to change the subject Makoto rummaged through her bag, "So, I brought some things for tonight, candles, movies, music… um… Do you like Jazz?" She withdrew a cd from her bag.

Akira gently guided her hand back into the bag. He wasn't much a fan of jazz or memes, and besides he was in the mood for quiet evening. He leaned into her and stopped an inch from her face, his hand ran up her leg, Makoto let out a gasp of surprise. He was close enough she could feel the comforting warmth of his body heat. She leaned forward and passionately kissed him.

It lasted for what felt like hours before she broke the kiss, blushing furiously. "I want… I want to…" She moaned softly.

Akira interjected, "To study" His eyes shone mischievously. Makoto stifled a laugh, he always knew how to disarm her, that was one of the things she loved about him.

"I was thinking more of…" she leaned into her lover, while gently moving her hand up his back "review…" her left hand reached down for his zipper, before noticing he was already erect. "Oh, it looks like mara is already excited to see me," she withdrew his iron manhood, stroking it lovingly. Akira let out a light moan as his wandering hand found its way up her leg, rubbing gently along her vaginal opening feeling an unmistakable dampness.

"Look who's talking," He teased. Makoto's wetness betrayed her normally calm and collected nature.

She moaned loudly, and removed her hand from his throbbing member and clumsily removed her blouse. It's been two months and she was pent up, god she needed it. "I can't wait any longer, take me!,"She yelled seductively, wiggling out of the rest of her clothes. Akira rubbed his penis along her slit slowly at first, then he thrust it deeply into her. She was immediately hit by an explosion of pleasure. Yes, this is what she was missing. She moaned with delight as he rhythmically pumped into her vagina. "Yes… Yes… Oh Joker, steal my heart!" Makoto screamed with pleasure, as Joker was brought to the peak of pleasure.

Meanwhile neither noticed the webcam in the corner of the room. "Damn Joker's really givin' it to her." Futaba bit her lip, her eyes glued to the screen. Her pleasure zones were screaming for some loving. Her left hand gently began caressing her breast as the other travelled lower. "Mmmm... stupid Inari..." she moaned, as thoughts of the eccentric art student passed through her head.


End file.
